Anima
A large country located in the continent Alderis, just west of the Convaertal Archipelago. Anima is ruled by a constitutional democracy and traditionally is very insular and isolated, unwilling to bother in the worldly affairs at large. Anima's native population is all naturally evolved anthropomorphic animals, specifically of the mammalian nature. Any anthropomorphic individuals who live in Anima that are not mammalian are intrinsically non-native to the nation and continent. History Anima is a natural country of Rigel Prima as are its residents. Evolution of intelligent Mammalian tribes traces back to 300,000 BWM during the end of the biggest ice age of Rigel Prima. While cannibalism was contingent for the Mammalians in this time period, improved access and processing of herbivore and carnivore diets combined with the uprise and surplus of nutrient-rich foods caused a social repression of cannibalism in favor of symbiotic evolution. Despite this traditions of predator and prey Mammalian species tension continues even into modern day. The formation of the country Anima came about 1450 years ago when the soverign nations of 'Sleetothso', 'Zaribar', 'Deserado', 'Sierrus', and 'Poplar' combined into the united front of Anima. The regions still hold their ancestral names however are not recognized specifically as differing states or provinces. While the seperate countries were lead by a variety of governments, notably monarchies and dictatorships, the War of Horn and Fang rang forth the new established political system that continues to this day. Revolutionaries overthrew the warring leaders and through bloody resolution established the constitutional democracy under the guidance of the Flock, a group of seventeen revolutionaries with aspirations of a united Anima. With the appearance of Holweet Anima had lost most of its Sierrus territory, which has struck hot contention with the country to the north. Anima's will to war with the country has not found fruition thanks to Atlas intervening on Holweet's behalf, preventing both countries from launching a full war against each other. Because of its bad luck with 'alien' species and countries appearing suddenly in the world, Animans have developed an intense disdain for foreigners of the planet that were brought in via rifts which fuels its currently staunch isolationist nature. Cities There are seven major cities in Anima, including the capitol. Each city is specifically designed to fit best for the enviroment it is located in, the capitol engineered to comfortably house a Mammalian from any region of Anima itself. Zootropolis The capitol of Anima, Zootropolis is the jewel of Anima and the cutting edge of technology and engineering in Alderis. Advanced weather-controlling partitions and systems create different climates for the various zones of the city, which features the best public transit system in Anima itself. The city operates entirely off clean geothermal energy delivered from Mt. Draconis, the volcano located on the other side of the wide Wyld Lake. Mammalians aspire to live in Zootropolis as it is said no matter what species or type, predator or prey, anyone can be anything and do anything with as much opportunity that can be afforded to them in the city. Being a hub of media and scientific advancement, opportunity does indeed exist in droves within Zootropolis as well as wealth and fame. Despite this, predator Mammalians number only 10% of the population in Zootropolis, 88% being prey Mammalians, and the remaining 2% belonging to foreign immigrants. Topsoil The furthermost city to the north, Topsoil is primarily an agricultural breadbasket that supplies Anima prey species with varieties of foods to eat. Being 80% prey populaton, it is quite rare to see any predators Mammalians living in or around Topsoil. Most of the city itself reaches deep underground with modest buildings marking its location above the soil itself, a network of subways and elevators established to transport the population about the city itself. Phylum Located deep in the rainforests bisecting Anima, Phylum is a center for the arts, collection of insect proteins and farms for the predator Mammalian diets and responsible for the aquifiers that transport water to the other parts of Anima. The city is expertly hidden in the trees, invisible to anything flying overhead. Phylum's population is balanced at 40% predator to 60% prey. Courelo The eastern port city facing the Convaertal Archipelago, Courelo does business with the islands beyond the shore and has the biggest industry in fishery. Carnivore Mammalians primarily live off a fish, bird, and bug diet in Anima, marking Courelo as one of the most important locations for the demographic of the country. 65% of the population of Corelo are predator Mammalians, the higest demographic in all of Anima. Port Warpaw The western port of Anima, this port is the only open shore for trading with any other country in Rigel Prima. It boasts a state of the art international airstation, a massive port for ships to dock, load, and unload for shipments to Po-Koro, as well as the primary military base of Anima itself. The space station, located 50 miles away from the port, is responsible for the Anima Space Program (ASP). The ASP is responsible for a number of satalites and a space station that orbit Rigel Prima, with aspirations of exploring other planets of Rigel Prima's solar system itself. Port Warpaw's population is similar to Phylum's distribution at 40% predator and 60% prey. Rar'Al'Tahl In the drier southern plains is the ancient city of Rar'Al'Tahl, one of the first settlements of Mammalians from Alderis. In its heyday it was the epicenter of the biggest breadbasket of Alderis itself, but centuries of climate change and mismanaged agriculture wore out the land. Now it serves as a historical relic of the past for the Mammalians. Rar'Al'Tahl's population sits at 95% prey and 5% predator, marking it the lowest predator population in all of Anima. Glacistein The frozen city of Glacistein is the smallest of all Anima and has no visible value to the rest of the country aside a home for the Mammalians who are more well-equipped for the colder and stark atmosphere. What it does have is a decent fishing industry in the coldpack and access to what is a resource-rich land of oil, coal, and precious minerals. As Anima has almost no use for most of these materials, most of it is attained and shipped for sale in Po-Koro instead. Notable Animans *President Cantatius Hollister - Equestrian Animan, elected leader of Anima and part of the Animan Nationalist Party (ANP). *Ambassador Hunt La'Bradore - Canid Animan, representative Anima at the World Council. Category:Locations